writers_expressfandomcom-20200215-history
These Days: Cast Directory
Below is a list of significant past and present characters featured in the online soap opera These Days. Ricki Wells Ricki Wells, portrayed by Heather Peace, is a fictional character from the online soap opera ''These Days. An original character, she made her first appearance in Episode 1.2 (Episode 2). Her final appearance was in Episode 2.77 (Episode 161), entitled 'A Sticki Ending', which is a reference to her former romantic relationship with Steven Cowell; the couple were often known by the popular portmentau 'Sticki' (Steven & Ricki). For much of her time, RIcki was known as a 'firebrand hotelier' because of her aggressive professionalism and curt manner. She was the manager at the hotel when it was known as ''The Blue Royale, an upmarket establishment in Newben. When she left for the first time in Episode 1.75 (Episode 75), deputy manager and boyfriend Steven Cowell became the manager. The hotel was later bought by a chain, and rebranded Hotel Republic. In spite of her aloof manner, her then deputy manager expressed a romantic interest in her early on in the show. This was quickly dismissed by a sceptical Ricki, and Steven's friend and head chambermaid Donna Lynch warned him he was wasting his time. Ricki was surprised to find Steven was genuine, and gradually she softened towards him, though maintained her 'office bitch' persona with others. However, she told him they could not get romantically involved with him as she was already married to a man called Alistair Wells. It soon became clear that Alistair was an abusive husband who was violent towards Ricki in the home, despite an outwardly suave persona. An angry Steven got involved in their situation, which eventually lead to a fight between Steven and Alistair which saw them both tumble into a river. Steven only suffered minor injuries as a result, whereas Alistair's injuries were serious, and he later died. Ricki felt strangely numb about Alistair's death, and told Alistair at his gravestone that his death would be the beginning, and not the end, of her future. Later, Ricki and Steven became an item, but Ricki always felt she was not 'good enough' for Steven. This appeared to suggest that Ricki's steeliness and sharpness was in fact a front for low self-esteem. Ricki later became pregnant with Steven's baby, but secretly had an abortion behind his back. Unable to cope with her guilt, in Episode 1.75 (Episode 75) she took a flight to Australia to become the new manager of a Hotel Republic's Sydney hotel, leaving Steven bereft and heartbroken. This marked the end of RIcki's first stint, and her final appearance in Season 1. Ricki made a controversial return in Episode 141, however it was not entirely a surprise to either Steven, or his new wife and co-manager Hannah Cowell (nee Cartwright). Not long before Ricki returned, Steven and Hannah had married in Sydney in an offscreen story development. However whilst there, Steven happened across Ricki at a work engagement, where they openly discussed things. Upon her return to Newben, Ricki informed a devastated Steven that she had been diagnosed with a terminal brain tumour, and had returned to make peace with both Steven and her estranged family. Although Ricki's efforts with most of her family were in vain, she did successfully reconcile with half-sister Vanessa Pritchard. The main narratives of Ricki's return though were Hannah's burgeoning jealousy and suspicion of Ricki, and the evidently strong feelings that still existed between Ricki and Steven. In Episode 2.77 (Episode 161), Ricki and Steven had one final emotionallly charged conversation in her hotel room. Shortly after, Vanessa came to collect her to drive her to the airport. In the lobby, in the presence of head recepionist Chandra Patel and a nervous Hannah, Ricki and Steven played it cool and parted company. However, Ricki flashed Hannah a smug smile on her way out, which unnerved Hannah. This was the final onscreen appearance of Ricki, who then left with Vanessa and bound for Sydney to see out the last of her days. Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1994 Category:Fictional farmers Category:Fictional taxicab drivers